Down the Rabbit Hole!
by Fox12198
Summary: TK has stared into the abyss and it has begun staring back. He has turned his back on his friends and family. Can Davis bring him back or has TK fallen too far into the darkness. A Daikeru
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys: Here is a new story for all of you guys. If you like it I will post more chapters when I can. Obviously I do not own digimon and I am just using their characters**.

As the school bell rang Davis looked nervously around the classroom. It looked like TK was skipping class for the fifth day in a row. He was starting to get worried, he hadn't seen his friend in the past week and when he did see TK he always seemed like he wasn't really there. Suddenly Davis felt someone sit next to him, as he turned his head he saw Kari sit down with a sigh.

"Hey Kari"

"Hey Davis" Kari replied back with a smile.

"Have you seen TK lately" Davis asked with concern. As soon as Davis mentioned his name Kari's smile turned into a frown.

"No I haven't. I haven't seen TK since he called me a bitch for trying to help him" she responded with an annoyed tone. Davis sighed deflated.

"God damn it TK what is wrong with you" he thought to himself as class began.

...…...

A loud bang sounded through the ally as a metal trash can flew through the air. TK clicked his tongue with annoyance as he looked down at the money in his hand. It crumpled as he formed a fist and struck the brick wall next to him.

"That bastard short changed me. Next time he wants my services I'll kick his ass" TK muttered as he licked the blood that was dripping down his hand. Suddenly he heard a loud but oh so familiar sound behind him.

"God damn it" he muttered as he turned around to see two blue uniforms walking toward him.

...

Davis looked down at his phone annoyed.

"He's not going to text you back" Kari said almost mockingly from his left.

"I know but this is the only thing we can do" Davis said.

"I don't know where this WE business came from. I want nothing to do with TK right now" Kari scoffed at her burgundy haired friend.

"I know your worried about him Kari. Even if you won't admit it" Davis shot back at her.

"I am not. If he doesn't care about us why should be care about him" she retorted.

...

"Takaishi you're free to go" TK heard the cop say as the cell door was flung open. As the cop lead him into the lobby he saw a tall blonde and and even taller brunette boy with frowns on their faces. As the cop and TK approached the blond gave a quick bow.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused...again" Matt said to the officer.

"If this keeps up we are going to have to do more than retain him eventually" the officer said with a sigh. As Matt and the officer talked TK attempted to walk off only to have his head palmed like a basketball. He looked over to see Tai holding him there without much effort.

"Let me go Tai" TK demanded.

"Nope" Tai said casually. As soon as Matt finished talking Tai walked TK to the car without letting him go and threw him in the back seat. TK darted to the opposite side and tried to open the door only to be prevented by the child safety lock.

"Did you really need to trap me in here" TK growled as Tai and Matt entered the car.

"Yes we did Teeks. If we hadn't you would have run off like last time" Matt shot back from the passenger seat. Annoyed TK punched the car door. Tai turned and looked at Matt and gave him a sad look as if to say

"My car"

"Teeks stop throwing a tantrum and listen" Matt demanded.

"Do I have a choice" TK retorted.

"Not really. No" Matt replied simply. TK grunted in annoyance.

"What is wrong with you lately TK. This is the third time in two weeks Tai and I have had to bail you out of jail. You're skipping school your grades are falling and you're doing god knows what at odd hours" Matt asked concerned.

"My life is none of your business" TK said.

"It is when you call me to bail you out of jail on multiple occasions" Matt shot back.

...

As Kari and Davis arrived at Kari's house she squealed with excitement.

"What's wrong Kari" Davis asked.

"Tai's home. He hasn't been home since he moved in with Matt" she squealed happily. As she opened the door Davis and her were met with the sounds of screaming.

"Sounds like a happy homecoming" Davis said nervously.

"That's not Tai" Kari said confused as they followed the noise. They entered the living room they were met by a red faced Matt staring angrily at the couch and Tai was in an armchair casually reading a book. He looked up when they entered the room

"Oh hey you two" he said casually. Kari sighed

"Are you two having another's lovers quarrel" she asked shaking her head.

"Actually no. I've been a good, he on the other hand was just released from jail" Tai said pointing to the couch.

"Matt" Kari asked surprised.

"Guess again princess" she heard an arrogant voice say. Suddenly a second blond head stood up from the sofa.

"As fun as its been having you yell at me bro I have some business to attend to" TK said as he stood up.

"Hey I'm not done with you" Matt yelled as TK passed by a stunned Kari and an even more dumbfounded Davis.

...

Matt chased after TK but by the time he got to the door TK had vanished.

"What the hell is wrong with him" Matt said throwing a punch at the wall. Before it made contact Tai caught his arm and pulled the blonde in giving him a hug.

"This is not our place so don't damage any walls" Tai whispered into Matt's ear.

"Yeah I know, sorry" Matt said his face deep red from Tai's arms around him.

"I'm sure he's just lost right now Matt. He has nothing to work towards no goals. He's lost his path and I'm sure he's just trying to find it again" Tai whispered into Matt's ear. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. As they turned they saw Kari and Davis.

"Does someone want to tell us what's going on" Kari sighed.

...

As TK walked down the street he felt annoyed. Annoyed that he got arrested, annoyed that his stash was confiscated, and annoyed that he had to listen to Matt preach about his life. Most of all he was annoyed that he ended up seeing princess and Davis.

"Well the first thing I need to do is get my stash back" he thought annoyed. He took out his phone and dialed a number into it.

...

"Ha ha ha ha" Kari was laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny Kari. TK got arrested" Davis whined to his friend.

"No it really is" Kari said wiping tears from her eyes.

"He deserves it after everything he's done" she said. Matt looked annoyed at the girl but kept silent.

"Kari stop laughing" Tai said sternly giving a quick nod in matts direction.

"I know I know, I'm sorry Matt. I know he's your brother but he's been a dick lately" she said trying to stop laughing.

...

TK spat on the ground trying to get rid of the taste his mouth.

"Damn it Matt, I'm going to kill you for taking my money" he thought to himself as he looked down at the variety of different colored small bags in his hand. He shuffled them around in his hand, chose one at random and sat down in the alley.

...

As Davis walked home he wondered where TK had disappeared too. He all but vanished into thin air back at Kari's house and he didn't seem to be in the best of moods either. Davis still couldn't believe that TK had gotten himself arrested. Also that he had a cornucopia of drugs on him when he was.

"It's just not like him. He used to be so nice a bit shy but he was always their when someone needed him" Davis thought to himself.

 **Hey guys I'm back with a new story. I hope you like it, leave me your comments and suggestions. Until next time thank you for reading**.


	2. Chapter 2

TK awoke as cool air raced through the alley. He blinked his eyes a few times before he realized that night had fallen. He took out his phone and looked at the time

"Erg one in the morning." He groaned to himself. As he stood the cold air hit him again sending a shiver through his body.

"Where can I crash for the night. Mom will be asleep and the apartment door will be locked, if I go home Patamon will rat me out." TK thought as he stumbled through the ally. In the past Patamon had helped him sneak into the apartment, but after they had a fight where TK threw him like a plush doll Patamon hasn't been so willing to help him.

"I don't want to see Matt after earlier today but that might be my only option." He sighed.

...

Matt and Tai awoke to the sounds of loud knocks ringing through their apartment.

"Who the hell could that be it's two in the morning." Matt groaned as he tried to slide out of bed. As he started to get up Tai pulled him back down.

"I don't care who it is. Go back to sleep." Tai said pulling Matt in close. Suddenly loud knocking was heard again.

"Tai our neighbors." Matt whined. Tai grunted his annoyance but let Matt go.

...…...

"What the hell is taking him so long." TK muttered under his breath. As he went to knock again the door opened to reveal a groggy Matt and an even groggier Tai draped over his shoulders.

"It's about time bro." TK said.

"What are you doing here Teeks" Matt said with a yawn.

"I need a place to crash for the night. I thought you might be nice enough to let me chill until morning." TK grunted. Matt sighed

"Fine come on..." He was cut off by Tai.

"No you can't" Tai said suddenly waking up. Matt looked at Tai stunned.

"I don't think that's you're decision to make." TK said angrily.

"Actually BRO, it is. My name is on the lease" Tai shot back at him.

"Come on Matt seriously" TK said ignoring Tai and turning to his brother. Matt was stunned, he wanted to let TK in but it was technically Tai's apartment.

"Tai can't we just let him stay here for one night?" Matt stuttered.

"No I'm tired of you babying him Matt. He's has to grow up and live with the choices he's made. He decided to stay out until two in the morning. He decided not to go home, you keep bailing him out when he's in trouble and as much as I know you mean well it's not going to help him." Tai said.

"But Tai." Matt said giving Tai a sad look.

"No Matt, we are going back to bed and that's final." Tai commanded and with that he scooped up a struggling Matt and shut the door in TK's face. TK stood their stunned at what had just transpired.

...

"Tai what the hell!" Matt yelled angrily as Tai threw him into the bed.

"Like I said he has made his choice and I'm tired of seeing you suffer for his actions." Tai said in a stern voice holding Matt down.

"He's my baby brother Tai! It's kind of my job to look after him!" Matt said as he tried to squirm free of Tai.

"And I'm you're boyfriend who has to listen to you complain about him. I have to see that pained look on your face each time he comes here. It's me who drives you to bail him out of jail and it me that pays for you to do so. I've stood by long enough letting him control your life. We moved to be together and to get away from all that shit. If you want to go after him fine, but if you do don't come back here." Tai said releasing Matt trying to hold back tears. Matt looked at him stunned.

...

TK waited outside the apartment for twenty minutes. When it was clear that no one was letting him in he stood up and kicked the wall.

"Fine be that way." He said as he stormed off. He took out his phone and started to look through his contacts trying to find a place to stay.

"God damn it!" He yelled losing control of his temper. He threw his phone against a wall and it shattered like glass upon impact.

"God damn it! God damn it! GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed punching the wall until blood poured down his hand. As he calmed down he sat on the ground. He looked around and somehow he had made it back to the alleyway. With his uninjured hand he rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out the bags he had gotten earlier as well as his lighter. TK sighed and opened the first bag.

 **Hey guys I know it's kinda short but here is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. Like always leave me comments and questions. I read them all and until next time thanks for reading**.


	3. Chapter 3

TK could feel people staring at him as he walked into class. He didn't know if it was from how he looked after spending the night in the alley or if it was the fact he hadn't been to school in ages. Truth be told the only reason he was at school was to use the shower in the locker room. He needed a shower after last night. He was also forced to stay the whole day due to the schools policy that if you show up and leave early parents and police were called to track you down. As he headed for the gym he snuck into the nurses office to steal medical supplies, his hand was a mess after his outburst the previous night, he was sure something was broken but he didn't care. After he showered and patched up his hand he went to his first period class. He sat in the back and even though his phone was dust, he put headphones on to deter people from trying to talk to him. As he pretended to listen to music a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder making him jump. As he looked back he saw Davis' goofy face smiling at him.

"What do you want." TK grunted.

"Nothing just saying hi. You haven't been to school in ages." Davis responded plainly.

"I'm only here because I needed something." TK sighed waving Davis away with his injured hand.

"Ah what happened to your hand TK?" Davis asked.

"None of your business. It's nothing bad." TK grunted at him. Suddenly he jolted in pain as Davis grabbed his hand and pulled it close to examine it.

"TK I think your hand is broken." Davis said in a matter of fact tone.

"It's none of your damn business!" TK shouted using his good hand to try and punch Davis. Davis blocked the punch without much effort, it was almost as if TK hadn't even taken a swing at him.

...

"Will you leave me alone!" TK shouted at Davis who was trailing a few paces behind him. All day at school Davis was attached to TK's hip. He even followed TK into the bathroom during lunch period.

"What I'm not doing anything!" Davis called back almost mockingly. TK stopped suddenly and spun around facing Davis. He grabbed Davis by his collar

"What do you want from me?" TK growled at an unflinching Davis.

"Nothing." Davis said with a goofy grin. TK pushed him back and turned around.

"That's a lie. Everyone wants something." TK muttered under his breath as he strode off.

For the rest off the day Davis followed TK around. No matter what TK did he could not shake him, he just followed silently. As the sunset TK made his way to the alley where he had been spending his nights.

"You can go home now Davis. I'm done for the day." TK sighed as he sat down.

"Aren't you going home?" Davis questioned as he looked around the alley. TK laughed causing Davis to look even more confused.

"Home, you mean back to my mother's apartment. No, no I am not. I haven't been there in over a week." TK laughed to himself.

"What about staying with Matt?" Davis asked.

"My little bitch of a brother is too scared to confront his precious boyfriend. Now go home Davis." TK responded. Suddenly Davis grabbed TK's hand and pulled him up.

"What...What the hell are you doing!" TK shouted as Davis dragged him down the street.

"You're staying at my place. You haven't eaten, you haven't slept properly, and it's cold!" Davis said dragging TK. TK fought Davis for half a block, almost like a child, until he gave in allowing Davis to drag him home.

 **Hey guys another chapter is here. Thank you for reading and I hope to have another chapter up soon. Like always leave me your questions,comments, and reviews. I read them all.**


	4. Chapter 4

"DAVIS!" TK shouted as he entered the boys room.

"What?" Davis asked as he nonchalantly tossed his soccer ball up in the air.

"Where…are…my…clothes?" TK said trying to hold back his anger. He had only been in the shower for five minutes and his clothes had vanished.

"They smelled so I'm washing them. Also Jun is home so you might want to close my door if your just going to stand there like that." Davis said finally sitting up in his bed. TK blushed as he realized that he was shouting at Davis in his birthday suit.

"So what am I going to wear then?" TK asked annoyed.

"Didn't really think about it. None of my clothes with fit you. I guess your going nude tonight." Davis laughed.

"So where am I sleeping?" TK sighed.

"Well you have two options: the floor or in my bed with me." Davis said continuing to throw his ball. TK looked at the door nervously then sighed

"Move over!" He commanded. Davis looked surprised.

"Seriously?" He asked. TK grunted an annoyed yes in response. As Davis moved over TK nervously got into the bed and turned his back on Davis. Davis turned off the light and laid down.

"TK can I ask you something?" Davis called into the darkness. He heard a grunt which he assumed meant sure.

"How can someone as tall as you have a penis that size?" Davis asked. He was responded with a quick punch to the side but he was sure he heard TK mumble.

"It's average sized." Before he drifted off to sleep.

...

Davis awoke when his alarm blared. As he moved his hand over to hit the snooze button he felt something different. Suddenly he realized that it was TK and his hand shot back to his side. He sat up and hit the snooze button. As he did that he looked down at TK, he looked so peaceful asleep. Not like he had when he was awake, when he was awake he looked tormented. Suddenly Davis' eyes fell on TK's morning wood.

"I mean for our age I guess he is average." Davis snickered. Davis silently got out of bed making sure not to wake TK. As TK slept Davis prepared his clothes and some food. He knew TK wasn't going to school so he left some extra for lunch. He also left a note he was sure TK was going to ignore.

...

As TK opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the clock. For the first time in ages he had slept in past eleven. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he looked around the room and saw his clothes in the corner. He quickly looked around to make sure no one else was there then he stood up and went over to his clothes. He picked up the note and read:

TK,

There is food in the fridge. I prepared enough for breakfast and lunch. Your clothes are washed and your hat is hanging by the door. I knew you were going to skip school so I figured I'd let you sleep in an actual bed for awhile longer. Also if you don't want you o spend the night in an alley you can come back

~Davis

TK laughed at the note then got dressed and left the house.

...

"Kari guess what." Davis said beaming at his friend.

"What?" she asked.

"TK spent the night at my house." He said happily. Kari scrunched her nose at that.

"Why would you let him do that?" She scoffed.

"He needed a place to stay. He also needed a proper shower." Davis laughed.

"I don't get you Davis." She sighed.

"Huh why is that." He said confused.

"He's been a dick but you're still helping him." she said simply.

"He's still our friend Kari." Davis responded.

...

It was past nine thirty when Davis returned home. Soccer he had killed himself during soccer practice but as captain he had to. He showered and headed off to his room. As he dressed he heard a sound behind him

"You know you can use the front door" he said turning around in time to see TK in the window frame.

"I was just trying to leave before you got here." TK responded defensively.

"If you want to stay the night you can." Davis responded pulling on a shirt. TK grunted in annoyance and lowered himself into the room.

"Hey Davis about what was in my clothes." TK said hesitantly.

"I'm not giving your drugs back to you." Davis responded.

"Give them back Davis!" TK demanded.

"I won't. Even if I wanted to I can't, I flushed them." Davis said.

"Why the hell would you do that! Do you know how much those cost!" TK yelled.

"Don't know, don't care. Now go to bed I'm tired." Davis yawned. TK made a sound of annoyance but complied by taking off his clothes.

"Going naked again I see." Davis said as he shut off the lights.

 **Hey guys here's another chapter. I hope you all like it. Like always leave me comments and reviews I read them all**.


	5. Chapter 5

TK awoke as the sun shone through Davis' window. He looked over at Davis sleeping and he smiled. He wasn't sure why he did and it was the first time he had in ages. As he got out from under the covers cold air rushed over every crevasse of his body. He shivered as he pulled on his underwear, shorts and shirt.

"Winter is coming and I don't have any other clothes." He thought to himself as he opened Davis' window and jumped out. For some reason as he walked away from the house he had the urge to stay, to be there when Davis woke up.

...

Davis awoke as a cold breeze wafted through his room. He dazedly looked around and realized the source of his problem.

"Damnit TK. If your going to leave through the window the least you can do is close it." He thought to himself. He looked at his clock and yawned. He was quiet annoyed that he was woken up. Especially considering it was Saturday and he had zero intentions of going out.

...

TK paced around the alley nervously. He had used a payphone to get in touch with his supplier and they didn't seem to happy with him for loosing a second batch of drugs within a week, not to mention that he got arrested. As he paced something struck him on the back of the head, hard. He fell to the ground as his head throbbed with pain. He then felt pressure on his back as someone roughly placed there food there knocking the wind out of him.

"You know TK losing two grand worth of product doesn't make the boss happy." He heard as another kick landed into his side.

...

Davis jumped as a loud thud echoed behind him. As he turned he saw a mass of cloth crumpled into a ball on his floor. His eyes opened wide as he processed what he was seeing. He ripped out his headphones and he ran over to the mound. As he reached TK his eyes grew even wider. The boys clothes were torn and covered in blood. His body was covered in bruises and he had cuts in various places, he was also bleeding, badly.

"TK what happened!" Davis shouted almost crying and lifting the boys head. TK gave a weak chuckle which caused him to spit up some blood.

"I bit off a little more than I could chew." He laughed weakly before passing out in Davis' arms.

...

TK shot up with a start jolting up right and causing pain to spread through his entire body. Suddenly he felt hands pushing him down gently.

"Wow, take it easy buddy." TK heard heard a voice say. His vision was blurry but he knew the voice belonged to Davis.

"Where…where am I?" TK asked finding it hard to take breath into his lungs.

"You're at my house TK. You're safe." Davis responded soothingly.

"How did I get here?" TK asked trying to sit up.

"Easy TK, easy. You came falling through my window in a crumpled mess." Davis said helping TK sit up.

"How did this happen?" Davis asked.

"The last thing I remember is waiting for my supplier. They weren't happy that I lost a second batch and then after that I don't know." TK said trying to focus his vision. Davis' face dropped:

"TK I'm… I'm sorry. This is because I flushed your stash." Davis said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Well either way I need to go." TK said trying to stand.

"What do you mean. You're in no condition to move." Davis screamed.

"I can't stay." TK responded simply.

"Why is that?" Davis demanded.

"Because I…I just can't ok." TK retorted trying to get up. Davis pushed TK down and pinned him on the bed.

"That was not a satisfactory answer TK." Davis said as TK struggled under the boy.

"LET ME GO!" TK whined.

"Not until you give me a proper answer." Davis responded.

"I…I just have to Davis!" TK said sounding like he was going to cry.

"TELL ME WHY!" Davis screamed losing his composure.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT FORM MY MISTAKES!" TK finally admitted as tears started to stream from his face. Davis was stunned by TK's sudden burst of emotion. He had only showed anger an annoyance the past few day. Davis let go of TK's shoulders allowing TK to sit up. As TK sat up right Davis threw his arms around him.

"You don't always have to be alone TK. You've pushed us all so far away. People make mistakes TK, it happens. The bigger mistake is not letting someone help you when you need it. Let me help you." Davis cried into TK's shoulder. As Davis hugged him TK started to cry harder. It had been months since someone had just hugged him. TK just cried harder.

 **Hey guys another chapter is here. I hope you all enjoy it. It was a bit darker of a chapter. Like always leave me your comments, reviews and questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

As TK awoke his face flushed bright red. He had fallen asleep in Davis' embrace and his face was snuggled into Davis' chest. He had even drooled on him a little bit. His face turned even brighter red as he remembered what had happened last night. As he was trying to wiggle his way out of the embrace Davis had him in, Davis' arms tightened around him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He heard Davis yawn.

"I always leave before you wake up." TK said.

"Well it's Sunday and some druggy is after you. Your also still injured, so I'm not letting you." Davis responded hugging the boy tighter. TK squirmed a little bit but didn't really fight back.

"If I agree to stay will you let me go?" TK mumbled.

"I can but you're so warm I kind of don't want to." Davis responded.

"Davis my um…dick… is kinda pressed up against your stomach and I'm kind of naked." TK said shyly.

"I know. You're kind of wet against my stomach. Also I'm the one who undressed you so I could clean your wounds." Davis said. TK blushed deeper.

"Isn't it uncomfortable having me poke you? If you'd just let me get dressed..." TK trailed off.

"I'm fine. Plus your clothes are torn up, also I don't feel like getting up to make sure you don't run away. Further more I'm kind of flattered. The past few days you've been dry but now for some reason your leaking like a fountain." Davis teased.

"Don't…don't be flattered. This…this has nothing to do with you." TK stuttered as he started to try and wiggle free.

"All you're doing by wiggling is making a mess on my stomach." Davis teased again as TK's cock rubbed around the boys navel.

"Will you let me go." TK pleaded. Suddenly he blushed deeply and Davis felt something warm on his stomach.

"TK did you just?" Davis asked.

"I asked you to let me go." TK responded embarrassed hiding his face the only place he could in Davis' chest. Davis reached down and scooped up some of TK's cum.

"Wow it's really thick." He commented observing it between his fingers.

"Ah don't play with it." TK squealed his voice going high.

"I don't think I've seen you this emotional in months TK." Davis remarked still examining his cum.

"At this point with you it doesn't matter anymore." TK grumbled.

"I see." Davis said wiping the cum on his bed sheets.

"Can I please get up now?" TK mumbled into Davis' chest.

"I guess so seeing as I have to take a shower now." Davis sighed letting TK go. TK crawled out of the bed making sure not to look at Davis. As Davis left for his shower TK got dressed, if you could call putting on clothes that looked like they had been through a blender getting dressed. Once TK heard the shower turn on he headed for the window and threw one leg over the sill. He hesitated then gave a deep sigh.

"Damnit Davis!" TK thought to himself as he closed the window and face planted on the bed.

...

Davis walked into the room to find TK cocooned within the blankets on his bed. Davis chuckled to himself. TK looked so different when he was asleep, he looked almost frightened, scared, yet defenseless. He looked more like a child. Davis laid beside TK and picked up his soccer magazine, suddenly TK's arms reached out and hugged Davis, snuggling into his warmth. As Davis read he couldn't help but notice that TK's expression changed when he was nearby. Almost like he looked safe.

 **Hey guys another chapter is up. It's kind of a short one but I hope you guys like it. Like always leave me comments I do read them all. Thank you to those who have left comments as well**.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey TK wake up." Davis whispered as he gently shook his friend. TK mumbled and snuggled deeper into Davis' stomach.

"TK wake up." Davis said a little louder.

"You wanted me to stay at least let me sleep." TK mumbled in his sleep.

"I would but there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about."'Davis responded. TK opened his eyes annoyed.

"What!" TK growled.

"Well first I really need to pee. I don't mind you using me as a pillow but you've been asleep for hours." Davis said almost desperately. TK blushed and darted to the other side of the bed not realizing he had done it again. After Davis returned from the bathroom he sat down next to TK.

"So TK I was thinking, you should talk to your family." Davis said flatly. TK frowned at that.

"I refuse." He hissed.

"I'm not saying you have to go home, but at least talk to them, talk to Matt. At the very least you need new clothes." Davis commented as he picked at TK's tattered rags.

"Last time I talked to him I was kicked out onto the street. He's dead to me." TK growled hiding under the blankets. Davis placed a hand on what he assumed was TK's back and gently rubbed to comfort him.

"Common TK, do it for me, you owe me. I just want you to get on good terms with him. I'm not saying you have to forgive him." Davis said softly. The blankets shook as if to say no.

"Common TK." Davis pleaded.

"No means no." TK growled at Davis sounding like a kid throwing a tantrum. Davis sighed dejectedly.

"Ok then plan B." Davis said ripping the sheets off of TK.

"What are you doing." TK squeaked looking like a small animal.

"It's no longer a request. I'm telling you to go talk to your brother TK. I need to know you have another safe place to go to while I'm not around. Now get up!" Davis said sternly. TK looked almost terrified but he complied and stood up.

...

Matt and Tai heard a loud knock on the door. The two teens looked at each other almost as if asking "are you expecting someone?". Suddenly another loud knock rang through the apartment. Tai sighed and stood up letting Matt's head fall onto the couch. Matt gave Tai an annoyed look. As Tai opened the he rolled his eyes as he saw who was standing there.

"Seriously TK. You're back again. I'm not letting you stay here." Tai said almost angrily at the blonde.

"It's TK!" Matt called scrambling to get up.

"Stay there Matt!" Tai called back into the apartment. Matt ignored him and ran to the door.

"TK what happened!" Matt cried seeing his brother covered in bandages and torn clothes.

"He probably got beaten trying to steal food or something!" Tai scoffed.

"Tai shut up! Can't you see he's hurt!" Matt cried at his boyfriend.

"You guys should really let him speak." A voice chimed in from slightly down the hall. Matt and Tai turned to see Davis who gave them a small wave.

"Hey Davis what's up. How you doing." Tai asked in a completely different tone.

"I'm good. Don't mind me though I'm just hanging around." Davis said giving a nod towards TK.

"We'll both of you come in its cold out. Matt said leading his brother inside.

"Oh don't let him in. He'll never leave!" Tai whined behind him.

...

All four boys sat in the small living room in silence. The only sound that could be heard was Davis flipping the pages of the magazine he found.

"So…uh…what happened to you TK." Matt asked nervously trying to break the silence.

"That's none of your business." TK snorted at his brother. Suddenly Davis gave him a quick elbow to the side.

"Ow Davis what the hell." TK growled.

"Remember what we talked about." Davis said nonchalantly as he continued to read.

"I had a bit of a situation." TK said through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

"What happened?" Matt asked concerned.

"I…uh…had an altercation." TK said nervously looking at Davis.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine...now." TK responded. Matt sighed at the lack of information he was getting.

"Any way Matt I was wondering if you had any of my clothes?" TK said chocking out the sentence.

"Yeah I washed some that you left here. I'll go get them." Matt responded.

"Wa...wait. I was also wondering if…maybe…I could…stay…here once in a while." TK asked forcing out the sentence.

"Ha no." Tai scoffed.

"Why not." TK asked forcing a smile.

"Because you're a dick, a horrible house guest, and a druggy." Tai responded.

"Tai." Matt pleaded.

"No Matt. I don't...no I won't let him stay here." Tai said sternly.

"Tai he can stay here." Matt responded.

"No he can't." Tai growled.

"If you want me to continuing cooking, cleaning and letting you do things to me he can." Matt shot back. Tai looked surprised by Matt's sudden backbone. As he stared at Matt he sighed.

"Fine but there will be rules and if he doesn't follow them when he's here he is out." Tai said.

"That's fine." Matt responded getting up. As Matt got TK's clothes Tai stared at TK with annoyance. As Matt came back he handed to the clothes. They all talked for a bit, well Matt, Davis, and Tai did while TK grunted in response to some things. After about half an hour TK tugged on Davis' shirt.

"Well it's getting late guys so we're gong to head back to my house." Davis sighed as he got up. Matt walked the two boys two the door. As they left he gave TK a hug, TK awkwardly hugged him back, if you could call patting him on the back a hug.

...

"Never make me do that again." TK groaned falling face first into Davis' bed.

"It wasn't that bad and you even got clothes out of it." Davis laughed.

"What are you laughing at." TK mumbled into the sheets.

"You. The difference between when your alone with me and around other people is like night and day." Davis stated. TK responded with a grunt before standing up and removing his clothes.

"Why am I acting differently towards Davis?" TK thought to himself as he crawled into the bed besides Davis.

"Do you want to use me as a pillow now or after you pass out." Davis teased the blonde.

"I don't plan to use you as a pillow at all." TK retorted.

"Uh huh so when you pass out then." Davis said turning off the light. Sure enough ten minutes later TK had wrapped his body around Davis like a snake.

 **Hey guys another chapter is up. I hope you like it. I tried to make it longer than my last one. (With all the spaces for talking I'm not sure it is though lol). Like always leave me comments, suggestions, reviews. I read them all**.


	8. Chapter 8

Davis' eyes darted open as the alarm blared. As he lazily slammed his hand down on the alarm he felt something shift along his body. TK had moved from hugging Davis to laying on him completely.

"Hey TK, wake up." Davis said softly shaking him. TK mumbled but his cerulean eyes blinked open to stare up at Davis. Davis felt his face heat up for some reason as TK stared at him.

"Waz goin on." TK said lazily as he tried to wake up.

"Normally I wouldn't wake you up but I need you to get off me so I can get ready for school." Davis replied. He felt TK's head fall back down onto his chest.

"Skip school." TK said pulling the blankets up around him.

"No TK I can't. You need to get up." Davis whined. TK mumbled and slid down Davis' torso until he was sitting on his stomach. Davis blushed again as he stared at TK getting a full view of the pink head on TK's cock.

"You're no fun Davis. Since when did you become such a goody two shoes." TK said as he stretched.

"I'm just responsible enough to realize that school is kind of important. Plus I have soccer practice this morning." Davis replied impatiently.

"Whatever." TK mumbled like a child as he climbed off of Davis. As TK stood Davis looked at the clock.

"Oh great I'm behind schedule." Davis complained to TK.

"You're captain of the team. It doesn't matter." TK said pulling on his clothes.

"It does. I have to set an example. It's taken so long to get the upperclassman to respect me enough to the point where they listen to me." Davis said throwing on his clothes.

"Whatever lets go slowpoke." TK said as Davis struggled with his shoes.

"Where are you going today." Davis asked as he grabbed his school and soccer bag.

"I figured I might as well go to school with you seeing as all you will do is worry if I'm not within reach." TK said turning away from Davis and blushing.

...…...…...

As TK watched Davis' practice he couldn't help but admire the boy. He was the youngest player (besides Tai) to become captain of the team. He knew each of his players strengths and weaknesses and he made sure to utilize them both. TK started to daydream as he watched the practice.

"Hey TK, earth to TK." He heard a voice calling to him.

"Huh? What?" He responded being pulled from his daydream.

"It's time for class." Davis told him.

"Maybe I'll just go back to your place." He responded nervously.

"You are already here you might as well stay." Davis said grabbing TK's hand and pulling him towards the school. TK trudged along but complied with Davis.

...

TK stuck by Davis throughout the day. He made sure to sit by him during class and followed him whenever he got up. He felt nervous around the other students, and teachers. Whenever someone other than Davis tried to talk to him he reverted back to his usual self, responding with grunts and sarcasm.

...

"That place is so exhausting." TK said face planting onto Davis bed.

"It's not that bad. You used to like school remember." Davis teased.

"Yeah well that was the past. Right now I'm saying it exhausting and I could really, really use a smoke." TK said into the blankets.

"Haha not gunna happen buddy. You're broke, your in my house and you have no drugs right now." Davis said.

"Who said I need money to get drugs." TK laughed.

"How else are would you get them?" Davis asked as he sat next to TK.

"There are other ways. Ways I'm not proud of." TK responded.

"Like what?" Davis repeated.

"I'd rather not say." TK said.

"Oh common it can't be worse than the drugs." Davis said.

"I did favors for people." TK mumbled into the sheets.

"See that's not bad." Davis laughed.

"God he's dense." TK thought to himself.

"Davis I don't think you get it." TK laughed.

"What do you mean." Davis said confused.

"Favors Davis." TK said emphasizing the word favors. Davis stared at him blankly.

"Oh for the love of God!" TK shouted. As he said this he pushed Davis onto the bed with his legs and crawled on top of him. TK stared into Davis' eyes causing both boys to blush.

 **Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Like always leave me your comments, reviews, and questions. I read them all**.


	9. Chapter 9

T...TK. Wh…what are you…you doing?" Davis stuttered as TK's hands slid down his torso. TK's face flushed a deeper shade of red as his hand slid under Davis' shirt.

"I only meant this to be a joke. Why am I not stopping, I should have stopped. My hands moving on its own. I only meant to tease him for being dense." TK thought his mind racing. Suddenly his mind went blank, his hand had reached Davis' chest and his tongue, his tongue was exploring Davis' mouth.

"Oh my god what am I doing. What the hell am I doing. I need to stop. Why can't I stop!" TK's mind screamed as he pulled away from the kiss. As he looked down at Davis he realized his other hand somehow made its way behind him and was working on Davis' belt. No matter how hard he tried to stop he just couldn't. As soon as Davis' pants where undone TK slid down the boys torso.

...

Davis felt all the strength in his body disappear as he watched TK slide down his torso. Suddenly a rush of cold air hit him as TK lowered his pants.

"TK…don't." He said weakly

...

"Oh god he's going to hate me. Why am I so different around him. Why do I care so much if he hates me." TK cried in his head as he licked Davis' cock. TK heard Davis groan as his soft member grew harder and harder as to work. TK watched himself work on Davis, almost as if he had left his own body and was watching from the outside. He heard Davis moan as his member got engulfed. He even gagged as he forced himself to swallow it in its entirety. No wonder Davis had teased him about his own size when he was carrying this monster around. It must have been three inches bigger than his own member.

"TK…stop…I'm going to." He heard Davis moan. Suddenly a warm sweet liquid filled TK's mouth. TK had never tasted anything this good. He greedily swallowed every bit that entered his mouth. TK felt his face heat up as he let out a deep breath, releasing Davis' member from his mouth. As soon as he did his brain regained control. He blushed deeply and jumped backwards. He scrambled over to the window and tossed it open. As he started to climb out of it he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him backwards.

"Hell no. You do that to me, you don't say a word, then you try to run away. Nu-uh not happening." Davis said as he shut the window and threw TK onto the bed.

"Davis I'm sorry." TK squeaked.

"That the first time someone's ever done that to me you know." Davis said crawling on top of TK to make sure he didn't escape.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." TK squealed covering his face with a pillow.

"So tell me, why did you do that?" Davis asked.

"I don't know." TK mumbled into the pillow.

"You must have had a reason." Davis said.

"I can't say." TK mumbled.

"Tell me." Davis commanded.

"I can't!" TK screamed into the pillow.

"Tell me! Why did you do it!" Davis said again.

"I...because…because I like you!" TK screamed hugging the pillow to his face tighter. Davis smiled and grabbed the pillow a tug.

"TK look at me." Davis said.

"No." TK said shaking his head.

"Look at me TK." Davis said gently as he gave the pillow another tug. TK shook his head again, but when Davis tugged on the pillow again TK let it go. Davis leaned down and put his forehead against TK's and he smile. TK blushed deeply.

"What...what are you doing." TK stuttered. Suddenly his eyes went wide as Davis kissed him. TK followed him slightly as Davis pulled away pulling a small moan from him. Davis smiled at him causing TK to blush again.

"I…I…wha…what…wh…why." TK stuttered trying to form a sentence.

"Because I like you too." Davis responded simply. Suddenly TK felt tears go down his face. He touched his face surprised by the unexpected tears. Davis smiled.

"I'm happy your finally showing me how you feel." He laughed.

"I can't really help it now can I." TK said as the tears streamed down his face.

 **Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it, it took me forever to figure out what to write. Like always leave me your comments, reviews and questions**.


	10. Chapter 10

TK had his head rested on Davis' chest, he felt Davis breathing steadily, he felt the arm Davis had around him, he felt the warmth Davis emitted. He couldn't help but give a smile, he actually felt happy. For the first time in months he actually felt happy. Suddenly he felt Davis give him a squeeze.

"Hey Davis can we…talk?" TK asked.

"Sure buddy. What's up?" Davis responded putting down his soccer magazine.

"Well I was wondering, we kissed and I did all that stuff to you, but well you never said anything afterwards." TK said. Davis gave TK a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"Well I embarrassed myself and told you how I felt but you never told me how you felt." TK said. Davis looked at TK and laughed.

"No I guess I never did, did I." He chuckled.

"So?" TK asked nervously. Davis smirked and threw the blankets in the air. As the blankets floated down and enveloped them Davis flipped TK beneath him and kissed him. Light dimly poured through their blanket fort as they kissed. As Davis pulled away and looked at TK he smiled.

"I think it goes without saying that I like you TK." Davis said.

"So what do we do now?" TK asked.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"I mean… should we…you know…start dating." TK said getting flustered.

"I guess we should." Davis teased.

"Why must you always tease me?" TK asked blushing.

"Because I love seeing your reaction. You act so differently around me, and I find it cute, now are we going to make out or not?" Davis said bluntly.

"Is that what we were doing?" TK laughed.

"It's what I was trying to do but you keep talking." Davis pouted. TK smiled and wrapped his arms around Davis' neck. He leaned up and kissed him. Davis stuck his tongue in TK's mouth instinctively. The two boys kissed exploring each others mouth until Davis pulled away out of breath.

"How are you not out of breath?" Davis asked panting.

"I've held my breath a lot." TK smirked devilishly.

"You know TK I think I need some revenge." Davis smirked.

"What do you mean?" TK said confused.

"The boy I like is under me right now, naked I might add. About an hour ago he gave me a blowjob against my will and he is rock hard right now." Davis smirked.

"What no. Davis no!" TK said.

"Oh you don't have a choice." Davis said kissing TK's chest.

"No! Davis no! I'm serious! TK laughed as Davis ignored him trailing down his body.

"Your dick is so cute TK. I've been staring at it for the longest time. It's been driving me nuts having you sleep naked next to me." Davis said staring at TK's cock. TK could feel Davis staring at it, his face flushed deep red.

"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" TK said.

"Not a clue babe." Davis said examining TK.

"Well then stop staring at it. You're embarrassing me." TK mumbled.

"The great TK admitting he is embarrassed. I'm amazed." Davis teased. Suddenly he licked the tip of TK's cock causing TK to squeak. He slowly put TK's cock into his mouth. TK gritted his teeth as Davis attempted to work.

"Davis stop. Stop!" TK shouted.

"What's wrong." Davis said looking scared.

"No offense but you are terrible at this." TK said.

"Well I'm sorry. This is my first time doing this type of thing." Davis replied. TK sighed.

"If you insist on doing this you need to relax. Release the teeth grip you have on me. Suck almost like you would do on a straw. Your tongue should move with your sucking motion and help, it should not be your main move." TK said.

"Please don't tell me why you know so much." Davis said as he lowered his head back onto TK.

...

TK rubbed Davis' chest. He has his head lying on his shoulder with Davis' arm around him.

"See I knew you could figure it out." TK said taking a deep breath.

"I wouldn't really call that figuring it out. I left teeth marks on your cock." Davis laughed.

"I didn't say I disliked it now did I." TK laughed.

"If you talk like that we're never going to be able to sleep." Davis teased.

"Who said I wanted to sleep?" TK asked crawling on top of Davis.

"TK no. We just started dating like three hours ago. We already went way further than anyone should at this stage." Davis said.

"Fine but I'm not getting off of you." TK pouted.

"I'm fine with that." Davis said wrapping his arms around TK.

 **Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it. Like always leave me comments and questions, anything. I love reading them all.**


	11. Chapter 11

TK awoke with a start, he was trembling and in a cold sweat, for some reason his breathing was heavy. The room was still dark, the only light coming from the clock on the bedside table. He could feel Davis beside him shuffling in his sleep. The only sound he could hear was the rapid beating of his heart.

"What is this. Why am I shaking?" TK thought as he got off the bed. He quickly got dressed and headed to the window. He looked back at Davis before he crept outside.

...

Matt opened the door with a dazed look in his face trying to figure out who was knocking at four in the morning.

"I need your help!" He heard the voice say. They sounded almost in tears. He knew the voice and his blurry eyes started to focus. He saw TK standing there shaking.

"What's wrong TK. Come inside." Matt said worried.

...

"Here." Matt said handing a cup of cocoa to TK as he sat down across from his brother.

"Th…thanks." TK mumbled.

"So what's wrong? You look scared." Matt asked.

"I'm surprised Tai isn't here complaining." TK said dodging the question and taking a sip of the cocoa.

"He's still asleep. He'll sleep through an earthquake. Now tell me what's wrong." Matt said.

"I wish I could." TK said softly.

"Common Teeks, I'm your brother. You can tell me anything." Matt said.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's that I can't." TK replied.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked confused.

"I'm not entirely sure what's wrong myself. All I know is that I felt the need to come see you." TK said softly. He could see he was still shaking and his heart rate hadn't slowed down a bit.

"Well is everything all right at Davis' place?" Matt asked.

"Yeah everything is great. He's been feeding me, washing my clothes, making sure I go to sleep on time. If I weren't dating him I'd think he was our mother." TK joked.

"Wait, what?" Matt said taken aback.

"He's been feeding me, washing my clothes and making sure I sleep." TK repeated himself not realizing why Matt was shocked.

"When did you start dating Davis?" Matt asked unable to contain how dumbfounded he sounded.

"What I never…" TK trailed off as he realized what he had said. Suddenly Matt started laughing.

"What's so funny?" TK demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing." Matt said trying to stop.

"Matt common this is serious. I can't stop shaking, I'm having cold sweats, my heart is racing." TK said worried.

"Have you and Davis done anything yet?" Matt asked regaining his composure. TK blushed a deep red color.

"That...that is none of your business." He said flustered.

"So you guys have. How was it." Matt said in a serious tone.

"If you must know it was awkward and clumsy. He's never been with a guy so he bit me a few times." TK said.

"And how did it feel when he bit you, or better yet how did it feel different then what you did when you were living in that alley." Matt said.

"I don't know. I felt weird, I had no control over myself and I hated that, but he was so sweet about the whole thing." TK mumbled.

"And…" Matt said pushing him further.

"I don't know. I felt safe I guess. Like even if I messed something up he'd be there." TK said.

"Common TK think what else. Think back, what were you thinking, what were you feeling when you two were together." Matt pushed.

"I…I don't know. I was thinking how stupid I was for attacking him. I was feeling… I don't know what I was feeling. Guilt I guess. I just kept thinking how he must hate me, how sad I would be if he hated. I just thought I didn't want him to hate me because I lo…" TK stopped at those words.

"Common TK you can say it. You've held everything thing in for so long. Just give into your feelings. Say it." Matt encouraged him.

"I…I…I lo… I love Davis." TK stammered out.

"And that's why you're having these problems. Your heart is racing because it realized before you did. Your lack of sleep, the cold sweats, the shaking. It's all because you refused what you really wanted. It was tearing you apart." Matt said.

"I… I have to go." TK whispered. Matt smiled and gave his brother a small nod.

...

TK ran the entire way back to Davis' house. He could have set a world record for how quickly he got there. He fell through the window landing with a loud thud causing Davis to bolt upright in the bed. As he turned on the lamp beside him TK flew at him embracing him tightly. Davis felt a dampness on his shirt. TK was crying.

"What…what's wrong?" Davis asked stunned.

"Davis I like you." TK spat out nervously.

"I… I know buddy. Why were you out so late?" Davis asked.

"No you don't understand Davis. I woke up and my heart was racing. I was shaking so I went and saw Matt and we talked and I told him and he made me say something but now I can't say it and I really want to…" TK babbled. Suddenly Davis kissed him.

"Calm down TK."'Davis said. TK took a deep breath.

"Davis… I realized after talking with Matt that I don't just like you. I've fallen in love with you." TK said. Davis looked stunned, and slightly confused.

"Please say something." TK pleaded looking at Davis with puppy dog eyes. All Davis could think of was to kiss him.

 **Hey there everyone. Here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Like always leave me comments, reviews anything really. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
